


Spontaneous

by silverynight



Series: Love is not a victory march [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, protective gellert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Part of a Love is not a victory march series. This happens during Dangerous and a little bit after that.***They'd do anything for Newt.





	Spontaneous

Theseus hears the rumors and doesn’t like them; he does everything in his power to convince the Minister of Magic that it’s better for everyone if he keeps his position as Head of Magical Law Enforcement but works in America. It’s a ridiculous idea, but they buy it. Because now it’s not enough to visit his little brother every week, he needs to be there to take care of him.

When he meets Percival Graves he realizes the rumors were true and likes them even less now (the Director of Magical Security is not subtle at all).

“Theseus! I’m glad you’re back!” Newt beams at him and the British auror’s heart beats into his chest with a warm happiness. He takes his little brother in his arms and kisses him on the cheek, he also takes the opportunity to glare at Graves, but the auror is too busy ogling at Newt to realize Theseus wants to punch him in the face.

And when he does look back, he doesn’t seem intimidated, he looks terribly determined.

He gets to talk a few times with him, when Newt is with the Goldsteins; Theseus likes them, they take good care of him.

“You can’t. I won’t allow it,” he almost growls and only gets a frown in response. “You’re… You don’t have what Newt needs; you have no idea what I’d do to protect him.”

Percival looks back, fierce, a strange darkness spreading all over his eyes.

“I’d do anything for Newt,” but even though he sounds sincere, Theseus doesn’t believe him. He won’t be good for his brother.

Sadly, Newt doesn’t think the same; he likes to spend time with Graves and every single one of his smiles gets him something that Theseus is sure the Director shouldn’t be allowed to give; like a permit for a Nundu or a creature they find during his cases.

But Newt is happy and Theseus can’t be completely mad at the Director for making his brother smile.

However he ruins every single one of Graves’s opportunities to woo his little brother and when the Director figures out they’re not accidents, the aurors of MACUSA start making bets on when the fight is gonna take place and who’s gonna win.

It doesn’t happen though, because Newt gathers them in Tina’s office, the woman is looking at both of them nervously, but also glancing at her friend every now and then to make sure he’s okay. She seems to be very protective of him as well.

Newt looks at them with one of that beautiful smiles of his and Theseus knows he’s doomed, they both are probably.

He kisses them both on the cheek; Graves turns completely red instantly.

“Try to get along,” he mumbles. “Please, for me.”

It’s inevitable.

They do try and Theseus has to swallow his irritation when Graves manages to get a huge smile from Newt after giving him a rare book on Hungarian horntails.

But the kiss, the kiss on the lips happens when Graves comes back from a case and tells Newt he has just found an occamy egg in the criminal’s house.

“But how did you–it’s freezing outside!” Newt mumbles, intrigued and worried and watches, fascinated, as Percival Graves pulls out an occamy egg that hatches in his hands as he’s handing it to Newt.

Newt beams, takes the creature with so much care and love, stares at Graves’s eyes and gives him a kiss on the lips that has the Director of Magical Security smiling like an idiot for an entire week.

Theseus doesn’t like it, but Newt is happy, besides, he finds out (when a group of poachers kill several magical creatures and Newt ends up crying) that Graves actually is capable of doing anything for Newt.

Nobody knows what happened with the poachers, but Newt doesn’t cry anymore and that is the only thing that matters anyway.

***

Gellert is intrigued when Newton decides to release him after what he just did; he’s kneeling willingly in front of him and the aurors are looking back at him like they both want to tear him apart.

“But Newt…” Graves mumbles and Gellert understands, of course that man hates him.

“Little one,” his brother says, putting both his hands around Newton’s waist (that man is a touch starved one, Gellert has noticed) pulling him closer. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Trust me,” Newton says and Gellert doesn’t blame any of them for giving in, almost mesmerized.

He gives Graves a kiss on the lips and Gellert starts feeling a little bit jealous… But he knows he’ll get one of those as well.

The next time Gellert sees him, Newton is in Ireland, talking to a kelpie near a lake; the dark lord can only see the beast’s head, but it’s clear it’s already quite taken with Newton.

He has the feeling the magizoologist already knows he’s there.

“Hi, Gellert,” the beautiful man mumbles, smiling at him just for a moment. Gellert wonders if he has any idea how much he enjoys hearing his given name coming from his lips. He has to know.

“Why did you let me go?”

Newton looks back at him and Gellert realizes that he’s not afraid of him, at all.

“It felt like the right thing to do then.”

“I could hurt you,” Gellert says, but it sounds weak even to himself.

Newton shakes his head and smirks at him.

“I don’t think so,” he says and he’s absolutely right.

Gellert can’t hurt him; he’d gladly kneel before him again. And Newton knows… He has to.

But Graves gets out of the case and he immediately points his wand at him, standing in between the dark lord and Newton.

That makes him feel angry; he pulls out his own wand, but Newton intervenes just in time.

“It’s okay, Percy. He’s not going to hurt me,” he assures and the Director relaxes a little bit.

He kisses the auror and Gellert has to stop himself from pulling them apart.

“I think it’s better for you to go, Gellert,” Newton whispers and the dark lord complies because it’s Newton and he would do anything for him.

That brother of his doesn’t like him either and he lets him know every time Gellert brings a gift for Newton; it’s always a magical creature in need of a Mummy. He’s always trying to convince Newton not to trust him, but the magizoologist loves the gifts and loves even more the fact that Gellert is making his followers chase poachers and traffickers.

“Thank you, Gellert, you’re so sweet,” Newt says, pulling him into his arms and it feels great even though he’s not used to be called sweet.

But then a terrible thing happens and Newton is hurt by a group of wizards that obviously haven’t heard anything about that magizoologist yet.

Scamander and Graves apparate when Gellert is helping Newton get up and starts healing his wounds. The magizoologist doesn’t look worried at all, he insists they all are just mere scratches, but the three men around him are almost shaking with concern.

“What happened to the wizards?” Graves asks.

“I took care of them,” Gellert mumbles when Newt mentions something about his creatures and gets inside the case. “All of them.”

Despite of themselves, both aurors look very much impressed.

Scamander nods then and Graves just whispers something like: “Fine, you can stay.”

Like it was his choice all along, although Gellert suspects he knows he never had a choice. Because it’s Newton’s decision.

It’s always his.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr blog: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
